Unseparable
by weasleyobsessed
Summary: Fred likes Hermione but is unsure if she likes him and vise-versa. better than it sounds-Promise!


This is my first fanfic so please reveiw and let me know what you think! I want to say a BIG thank you my Beta WeasleyForMe!  
Enjoy!

Hermione Granger was sitting in the Gryffindor common room by the fire in her favorite chair.

She was feeling a bit down so she waved off Ginny's invitation for a snowball fight between the four Hogwarts Houses.

Lately, she had been experiencing some strange feeling every time she looked at a certain red head. She would get butterflies in her stomach and it seemed like nothing in this world mattered but him. The reason she couldn't sleep or eat. The reason that she couldn't get her homework done was because HE was always on her mind. Who was this red head? Fred Weasley.  
She didnt know why she felt like this but she knew one thing for certain; She whanted to spend every moment of her life with Fred Weasley.

Everyone knew there was something wrong with Hermione because she failed to transfigure something for Professor McGonagall, blew up the potions classroom and didn't take any notes in history of magic. Yes, there was something very wrong with Hermione.

Hermione was so deep in thought that she didn't realise that the person she was so deep in thought about had re-entered the common room and was currently watching her from a distance. Fred loved the way her hair shone in the fire light. He loved the way her face would light up in delight when she got to a good bit in the book. Fred had like Hermione ever since she had stayed at the Burrow last summer.

She had really grown up and had become less shy about her body. She had managed to tame her hair so it now cascaded down her back in glossy ringlets. Fred knew that he could never have Hermione because she liked his youngest brother, Ron. Little did he know that the girl of his dreams would willingly spend every moment of her time with him.  
He didnt know when he fell in love with her or why, he just did. All he knew was that he had fallen for her pretty bad and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Hermione."

She knew that voice. She dreamed about that voice every night. It was Fred. She slowly turned around to face the love of her life. The man she couldnt spend her life without.

"Hey Fred! You ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok thanks just came to find out where you were, because we are completely beating the Slytherins...again!" Fred replied, grinning.

"I'm not in the mood for silly snowball fights, I mean, where's the fun in getting soaked and having snow throw in your face?" she replied tilting her head to the side, causing a lock of hair to fall in her face. Fred strode over to were she was sitting, sat next to her and gently tucked the lock of hair behind her ear.

Hermione felt something stir deep inside her when he did this and she was sure he felt it too. She felt a shiver run down her spine and was sure that here were sparks when he touched her face.  
She wasn't sure how long they had been sitting there, staring into each other's eyes, but it must have been a while because at some point the residents of Gryffindor had come back in and Harry and George both called out, "KISS HER ALREADY!"

So he did. Hermione had only ever kissed one other boy before this but she was completely blown away by this kiss. It was like someone had set of fireworks.  
She slipped one arm around his neck and played with his fiery red hair with the other.

He had one arm round her waist, pulling her further towards him so there was no gap between them and his other arm was playing with a lock of her hair. Finally, they broke apart for air and they looked around and saw they had an audience. Many people were cat-calling and wolf-whistling. Others were cheering for them but it was Ron they were looking for. They saw him standing with Harry and George. He looked slightly crestfallen but he inclined his head as if to say "ok then, if you must."

Fred turned to look at Hermione and said "Hermione Granger will you PLEASE be my girlfriend?"

She blushed, then bowled him down with a hug that Mrs. Weasley would be proud of and exclaimed "Of course I will! You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this"

For the rest of the year Fred and Hermione could be found walking the halls hand in hand, walking each other to classes and going to the great hall at meal times with each other. They were inseparable.  
Thanx for reading! If you liked it, let me know. If you didnt, well just let me know what i should do better next time.

weasleyobsessed 


End file.
